


I Just Wanted to Say Merry Christmas

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Noel arifesindeyiz Gabriel, biraz canlan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted to Say Merry Christmas

Caddedeki dükkanların renkli ışıklarıyla aydınlanan dar ara sokakta kirli sarı saçları erimiş kar sularıyla ıslanmış bir adam önündeki Noel Baba’ya bir yumruk daha attı. Genel Noel Baba tiplemesinden uzak olan sıska adam atılan yumrukla duvar dibindeki siyah çöp torbalarının üzerine düştüğünde sarışın adam bunu fırsat bilip kendini caddeye attı. Son birkaç saat içinde ona saldıran dördüncü Noel Baba’ydı bu. Nedenini anlamasa da birilerinin peşinde olduğundan emindi genç adam. Buz tutmuş kaldırımlarda kaymamaya çalışarak eklem yerleri yarılmış ellerini siyah deri montunun ceplerine sokarak elinden geldiğince hızlı yürümeye başladı. Önünde herhangi bir kırmızı kostümlü adam görmediği ilk markete daldı ve bir paket sigara aldı. Isıran soğuğa aldırış etmeden bir yandan yürürken bir yandan paketi yırtıp açmaya başladı. İki dudağının arasına koyduğu sigarayı yakmak için ceplerinde çakmak ararken burnunun ucuna tutulan alevle yanındaki kızıl saçlarını siyah bir berenin altına saklamış olan kızı fark etti.

“Noel Babalarla problemin olduğunu duydum. Anlaşılan birileri bu sene oldukça kötü bir çocuk olmuş.”  
Gabriel, sigarasından ilk nefesini çekerken yan gözle yanındaki kıza baktı. Genç kız onun huysuzluğuna artık alışmış, neşesinden bir şey kaybetmeden sarışının peşi sıra yürümeye başladı.  
“Ne istediklerini biliyor musun?” Gabriel, sesinde uyarıyla “Nina.” dese de adı Nina olan kızıl pes etmemiş, “Peki onları kimin peşine taktığını biliyor musun?” diye sordu. Sarışın adam yanındaki kıza bakmadan “Hayır ve hayır ancak öğrenmeye niyetim var.” dedikten sonra son on dakikadır onlara fark ettirmemeye çalışarak peşlerinden gelen ancak başarısız olan bir başka Noel Baba’yı bir başka ara sokağa soktu. Adamın tüylü kostümünün beyaz yakalarından tutarak onu beton duvara yapıştırdı ve “Sizi kim peşime taktı?”  
Adam beklendiği üzere cevap vermediğinde Gabriel onu tekrar “hafifçe” duvara vurdu. Aynı olay bir kaç kez bu sefer yumruklar da eklenerek tekrar etse de sonuç hep sessizlik olmuş, Gabriel bir yandan adamın sadakatini tebrik etse diğer yandan sıkılmış, bunu ikisi için de ifade eden Nina oldu.  
“Sıkıldım, daha ne kadar sürecek bu?” Genç kız her daim yanında taşıdığı çakmağı yakıp söndürmeye başladığında Gabriel verilmek istenen mesajı anlamış, “Gittikçe bana benzemeye başladın Kızıl ve bunun pek de iyi bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum.” dedi.  
Nina siyah gözlerini sarışının yönüne devirdiğinde Gabriel hafifçe sırıtarak elini açıp çakmağı ondan aldı. Kırmızı çakmak üzerinde çakan ateşin rengiyle minik bir kor parçasını andırıyor, Gabriel ateş onu zerre rahatsız etmiyormuşcasına ikisinin arasında yavaşça sallamaya başladı. Sıcaklık Gabriel’in aşina olduğu bir şey ancak sahte Noel Baba bu sefer gerçekten korkmaya başlamış, “Tamam tamam kaldır şu şeyi önümden.” dedi. Sarışın aldığı tepkiyle memnun olmuş, adama konuş dercesine kaşlarını kaldırdı. Noel Baba sıkıntıyla iç geçirdikten sonra, “Paramızı ödeyen Acker’dı. İşimiz seni kıstırıp ona götürmekti.”

Gabriel’in beklediği bir çok isim vardı ancak Liam Acker bunlardan biri değildi. Genç adam şaşırdığını gizlemeden, “Liam’ın benimle ne işi olabilir ki?” dediğinde adam yapıştığı duvardan ayrılarak “Ben o kadarını bilmem, sadece bana söylenene ve aldığım paraya bakarım dostum.” Gabriel’in ters ters bakmasıyla Noel Baba hızla ortadan tüydüğünde Nina kollarını kavuşturarak yaşlandığı duvardan ayrıldı ve Gabriel’in yanına geldi. Kızın sessiz sorusunu anlayan Gabriel, “Liam’ı tanırım, benimle bir derdi olsa direkt beni arar, bu tip saçmalıklarla uğraşmaz.” dediğinde kızıl kız omuz silkerek “Belki işin içinde başka biri vardır.” dedi. Sarışın adam “Öğrenmenin tek bir yolu var.” dedikten sonra kızın onu takip edeceğini bilerek tekrar caddeye ilerledi.

***  
Gabriel yıkılmaya gün sayan eski bir taş binanın önünde durduğunda Nina da onunla durdu. İkisi kapısı olmayan eşikten içeri geçip üst kata çıktıklarında Nina ne beklemesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. İçeride son zamanlarda herhangi bir nefes alan canlının bulunduğuna dair hiçbir iz yoktu. Neredeyse her yer ya griydi ya da artık her şeyin üzerini kaplayan toz tabakasından dolayı gri görünüyordu. Nina tüm bu gri denizinin ortasında şapkasından serbest bıraktığı parlak kırmızı saçlarıyla kendini çok aykırı hissetse de camsız pencerenin önündeki siyah figürü gördüğünde yalnız olmadığını fark etti. Siyah saçları ve siyah montuyla bir bütün olan adam Nina’ya çocukken okuduğu bir kitaptaki canavarları andırdı.

“Noel Babalar? Gerçekten mi?”  
Gabriel’in seslenmesiyle adam yüzünü arka tarafa bakan pencereden ayırmadan, “Bu mevsimde her yerdeler ve fark edilmiyorlar. Birini takip ettirmenin en temiz yolu onlar.” dediğinde Gabriel hafifçe sırıttı. O adamın yanına doğru ilerlerken, siyah saçlı adam arkasında kavuşturduğu ellerini çözmeden önüne döndü ve “Baban nasıl Gabriel?” diye sordu. Sarışın adam kahverengi gözlerini bugün bir kez de Liam için devirdi ve “Madem haberin var, boşu boşuna sorarak vaktimizi alma.” dedi. Liam eğer gülmenin nasıl bir şey olduğunu hatırlasaydı bu an güleceği anlardan biri olurdu.  
“Eğer bana ihtiyacın varsa araman yeterli, bunu biliyor olmalısın.”  
Gabriel’den yaşça büyük olan adam yüzünün ifadesiz ifadesini koruyarak “Seninle işi olan ben değildim, ayrıca ikimizin de bildiği bir sarışından duyduğuma göre artık aramalara cevap vermiyormuşsun.”

Gabriel tam o anda yaklaşan botların sesini duymuş, tüm taşlar kafasında yerine oturduğunda arkasını döndü, “Ciddi olamazsın Hannah.” dediğinde kendi kahveleri karşısındaki bir çift kahveyle buluştu. Abisi gibi sarışın olan kız yüzünde sahte bir tatlılıkla, “Eğer aramalarıma cevap verseydin her şey daha kolay olurdu.” dediğinde Gabriel ona olabilecek en sahte ve abartılı şekilde gülümsedi. Daha sonra tekrar kendi haline dönerek, “Beni bulduğuna göre ne vardı Hannah?” dedi. Sarışın kız iç geçirerek “Noel arifesindeyiz Gaby, biraz canlan.” dedi ve Liam’ın önünde durduğu pencerenin hizasında duran boş masanın üstüne oturdu. Sarışın adam kaşlarını çatarak tehdit edercesine işaret parmağını kızkardeşine doğru salladı. “Bir daha bana Gaby dersen…” Karşı taraftan sadece bir kaş kalktığında Gabriel cümlesini bitirmeden parmağını indirdi.

Nina üzerinde Gabriel’inkilerden farklı bir çift kahverengi göz hissettiğinde Hannah sesinde merakla, “Arkadaşın kim Gabriel?” diye sordu. Liam da kızı sanki o an fark etmiş, simsiyah bakışlarını Nina’ya çevirdi. Gabriel, Nina’ya baktıktan sonra, “Hannah, Nina Russell. Nina, kızkardeşim Hannah.” diyerek ikisini tanıştırmaya çalıştı. Nina bunun üzerine sesinde yarı merak yarı oyunla, “Tüm kardeşlerinin öldüğünü sanıyordum.” dediğinde Hannah masadan atladı ve “Sanırım ağabeyim yakılmayacak kadar değerli olduğumu düşünüyor.” dedi. Kızıl kız buna gülmeden edemezken Liam’ın bakışlarını tekrar hissettiğinde ürpermesini engelleyemedi.

İki sarışın şimdi aksi yönlere baksalar da tüm hayatlarında oldukları gibi omuz omuza, Gabriel sordu. “Ne oldu Hannah?”  
Sarışın kız, “Hiçbir şey, Noel arifesindeyiz ve yalnızca sana mutlu Noeller dilemek istemiştim.” diye ağabeyini yanıtladıktan sonra uzanarak onun kirli sakallı yanağına bir öpücük bıraktı ve “Mutlu Noeller Gaby.” dedi. Hannah geldiği gibi topuk sesleriyle uzaklaşırken geriye gri binanın ortasında kıpkırmızı parlayan bir Nina, binayla uyum sağlayan bir Liam ve hiçbir yere uyum sağlayamayan bir Gabriel bırakmıştı.


End file.
